


Just Friends

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244625">Accidentally In Love</a>.  Written for the Forbidden Love AU prompt for Swan Queen Week.</p><p>Emma and Regina try to be just friends. They're not very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read [Accidentally In Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244625) first, or this fic will make no sense at all!
> 
> Fairytale Land AU where Regina and Emma are similar ages, and Emma's brother Neal is only a few years younger than her. Neal and Regina have an arranged marriage. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the first part and asked for more. Hope you like this part too! :)
> 
>  **UPDATE: THIS FIC HAS MOVED!** From now on all new chapters will be posted to <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244625>  
>  I realised I should have posted this as one multi-chapter fic rather than a series, so I thought it better to switch over while the chapter count was low!

"Emma? Regina? What are you doing?"

 

The two women jumped apart instantly.

 

"Nothing! We were just talking," Emma said, still feeling breathless from the brief kiss.

 

Neal frowned at her and Emma knew he wasn't buying it.

 

She hated what she was about to do, but it was the only way to distract him.

 

"We were just talking about you actually," Emma said as she stood and walked over to her brother, "Regina was just saying how she would love to go horse riding with you. It's one of her passions and she'd really like to share it with you…"

 

Emma glanced back at Regina who looked confused. Emma tilted her head towards Neal, willing her to understand and play along.

 

She looked back at Neal who already had a large grin on his face.

 

He loved riding too.

 

"Oh Regina, I would love to go riding with you. Wait until you meet my horse, his name's Ruffian. He's a real beauty, you'll love him. Do you have your own horse too?"

 

Neal sat down in the spot that Emma had just vacated.

 

Regina turned to face him, smoothing her hands over her dress. Emma could tell she was nervous.

 

"Yes, I do, his name is Rocinante. I've had him since I was young."

 

Emma slipped away quietly.

 

She began running as soon as she was out of sight of her brother and Regina.

 

She ran to her chambers, slammed the door behind her and threw herself down on to her bed, remembering all the times she'd done the exact same thing as a teenager, though usually for different reasons.

 

It was too much to take in.

 

Emma had known she was different from a young age, and had long ago given up hope that there was anyone out there who was like her.

 

But now there was someone.

 

Regina.

 

Her brother's wife.

 

The most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.

 

It was overwhelming. Surely it couldn't be real? Perhaps she was dreaming, yes, that must be it.

 

Emma climbed under the bed covers, still fully dressed, and closed her eyes tightly.

 

She had known talking to Regina would be a bad idea but she'd done it anyway. She tried to tell herself that she'd done it for Neal, but that wouldn't really be true.

 

She'd wanted to talk to Regina. Of course she had, how could she not?

 

Emma sighed.

 

She had to think about this logically.

 

She loved Regina. And Regina, she… Well it didn't matter what Regina did or didn't feel for her, because she was married to Neal.

 

With a sinking feeling in her stomach Emma knew that she had no choice but to go back to her original plan to just avoid Regina as much as possible.

 

Emma hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

 

\----------

 

Two weeks passed and Emma was largely successful in her attempts to avoid Regina.

 

She still had to see her at meal times, but the entire family was present so it was easy enough to avoid having to interact with her.

 

The rest of the time Emma just made sure to avoid the gardens and the stables, the places where Regina liked to spend most of her time.

 

She was finding it difficult to be indoors so much. Emma had always been an outdoors kind of girl.

 

But she didn't have a choice.

 

She couldn't be alone with Regina again.

 

Thankfully Neal hadn't tried to talk to her about that night, or about Regina, again. She assumed that he thought that she just didn't like Regina. It was much safer that way.

 

Emma struggled not to glare as she watched Neal and Regina talk and laugh across the dinner table.

 

She tried to focus instead on her plate.

 

"So," her mother started in that sickly sweet tone she used when saying something that was guaranteed to embarrass one of her children, "when are you two love birds going to give me a grandchild then?"

 

Emma's head snapped up to look at Regina and Neal.

 

Regina had stiffened in her seat, her eyes wide and terrified, like that night…

 

No. She couldn't think about that.

 

Neal groaned, his face going red.

 

"Mother! Please! Stop it!"

 

"What? It's a valid question! That is the point of a marriage, is it not?"

 

Their father looked mildly offended.

 

"What about love, _dear_?" He asked, emphasising the last word.

 

"Well yes that too," Snow replied, waving her hand dismissively.

 

"Mother," Neal interrupted, his tone firmer than Emma had ever heard him use with their parents before, "in case you have forgotten, Regina and I did not marry for love. We're still getting to know each other. It's far too early for talk of grandchildren."

 

Emma felt sick at the thought of Neal and Regina being… intimate.

 

She had never felt jealousy like this before.

 

"Alright, I'm sorry, I was only asking," Snow said, her tone of voice implying that she wasn't sorry at all and would no doubt ask again at the next appropriate, or inappropriate, moment.

 

Emma needed to get out of there.

 

"Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well," she mumbled, not looking at any of them, before rushing from the dining room back to her chambers.

 

\----------

 

There was a soft knock at her door and Emma almost missed it because she was hacking at her bed posts with her sword.

 

It was good for stress relief.

 

"Come in," she called out, expecting a servant, or perhaps Neal.

 

The door opened and Emma glanced up as Regina entered.

 

Emma froze.

 

Regina licked her lips. She looked nervous, and Emma realised it was probably because she still had her sword raised. She quickly dropped it to the floor.

 

"Regina," was the only thing Emma managed to say.

 

Regina took a step towards her with her palms out, as if she was approaching a wild animal.

 

"Emma, please, I really need to talk to you about what happened that night…"

 

"NO!" Emma interrupted forcefully, "No, there's nothing to talk about."

 

Regina sat down on Emma's bed and looked so utterly distraught that Emma immediately regretted her words. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Regina.

 

"Emma, please," Regina tried again. She sounded like she was about to cry.

 

"I'm sorry Regina," Emma sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I just don't know what to do. You're married to my brother."

 

Emma felt utterly helpless.

 

"I know, Emma, and I'm not saying we should… I just… I can't bear having you ignore me. When we talked that night I felt like we had this connection. You're the first person I've ever met who's… like me. And I just want… Can't we just be friends? Please? Just friends. That has to be better than ignoring each other, doesn't it? Please Emma."

 

Emma didn't know what to do.

 

Being friends with Regina would be so dangerous, the temptation would be overwhelming. But ignoring and avoiding Regina was agony.

 

Regina was right, they had formed a connection, and Emma knew it was deeper than just the secret that they had in common.

 

Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes and Emma knew she had no choice. She would do anything to make Regina happy.

 

"You're right. I'm so sorry for ignoring you Regina, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so scared."

 

Regina smiled and threw her arms around Emma.

 

"I know. Me too. But we can do this," she whispered.

 

Emma felt like she was going to burst under the force of her emotions. Holding Regina in her arms was the most perfect feeling in the world. She never wanted to let go.

 

They stayed in each others arms for a long time, both savouring the moment.

 

Emma eventually pulled away.

 

"You should go and find Neal, he's probably wondering where you are," Emma eventually said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

 

"Don't be like that," Regina said, putting her hand on Emma's knee, "don't be jealous. You know I don't love him."

 

"I know," Emma sighed, "but you're still his wife."

 

Regina moved her thumb in small circles on Emma's leg and Emma closed her eyes.

 

"Your brother is a very kind man. He could see that I… That I'm not ready. We haven't been intimate. He said he would wait until I was ready."

 

Regina removed her hand and Emma opened her eyes.

 

"I didn't tell him he would be waiting an incredibly long time," Regina said with a sad smile.

 

"You should still go and find him," Emma said softly.

 

"I know," Regina sighed.

 

She stood and walked to the door. When she reached it she turned and looked back at Emma.

 

"Promise me you won't ignore or avoid me anymore Emma."

 

Emma smiled.

 

"I promise."

 

\----------

 

Emma's heart pounded. She was aware of every muscle in her body. The wind whipped her hair around and Emma laughed.

 

She felt so alive.

 

She hadn't been riding in so long.

 

She glanced to her left where Regina rode beside her.

 

The sun danced on Regina's dark hair, her face shone with joy, and Emma thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

 

They raced their horses as fast as they would go, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

 

They slowed down as they neared the forest.

 

Emma jumped off her horse as they reached the edge of the trees.

 

"Come on, I want to show you something, we'll have to go on foot."

 

They tied their horses to a low tree branch and Emma took Regina's hand and led her into the forest.

 

When they arrived at their destination Emma was satisfied to her Regina gasp in amazement.

 

"Oh Emma, it's beautiful!"

 

Emma had found this spot years ago. It was her special place that she would come to when she needed to find peace.

 

It was a small clearing with a waterfall crashing down into a crystal clear pool below.

 

"I like to imagine that fairies live here. This is my special place," Emma admitted shyly.

 

Regina hugged her tightly.

 

"Thank you for bringing me here," Regina whispered.

 

They sat down in the clearing, leaning against an old tree. They stayed there talking for hours.

 

Somewhere along the line Regina had snuggled in to Emma's side, and Emma had put her arm around her shoulders.

 

"I wish I could stay here forever. With you." Regina whispered, after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

Emma stroked her fingers through Regina's hair.

 

"I know. Me too."

 

Emma looked down at Regina as she looked up at her. Their faces were so close. Emma felt powerless to fight the force that brought their lips together.

 

The kiss was soft and tentative.

 

Emma never wanted it to end.

 

But it did.

 

They looked into each other's eyes and Emma felt her stomach twist with guilt.

 

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

Regina was still leaning against her, and Emma still had her fingers in Regina's hair.

 

They stared at each other for a moment.

 

"It was nice though," Regina eventually said, with a small shy smile.

 

"Yeah, yeah it was. But it can't happen again Regina. We're just friends. You're married to my brother."

 

"I know," Regina said sadly, finally moving away from Emma and standing up. "We should go back to the castle."

 

"Yeah."

 

\----------

 

They kissed four more times during the following three weeks.

 

Every time they agreed it was a mistake. They promised that it wouldn't happen again. They reminded themselves that they were just friends.

 

It was tearing Emma apart.

 

The thought of going back to avoiding and ignoring Regina was too painful to even contemplate.

 

They had spent so much time together, Emma felt as though they knew each other completely. She couldn't imagine life without Regina.

 

But it was clear that they weren't capable of being 'just friends'.

 

Emma didn't know what to do.

 

There was a knock at her door.

 

"Come in," Emma called, expecting it to be Regina.

 

Neal poked his head round the door.

 

"Can I talk to you Emma?"

 

"Of course, Neal, come in."

 

Neal came in to the room and sat on the bed.

 

"I think you should run away," he said, and Emma stared at him in shock.

 

"I mean you and Regina," he added quickly.

 

Emma's heart pounded and she continued to stare at him. Did he know?

 

Neal smiled at her.

 

"Emma, come on, I'm your little brother. We've been best friends our entire lives. I can tell when you're in love with a girl…"

 

Emma struggled to breathe. Neal _knew?_

"But… Doesn't it bother you that I…"

 

She couldn't say it out loud.

 

"Oh Emma," he breathed, and Emma was blown away by the amount of love he managed to pour into that one word. "I love you no matter what and I want you to be happy. But I know that our parents, are… well, our parents. Which is why I think you two should just escape. If you can get across the border to another kingdom then they can't touch you."

 

"But… She's your wife…"

 

Emma was still struggling to process where this conversation was going.

 

Neal laughed.

 

"Who I didn't want to marry, who I've only known for a few months and who would _definitely_ rather be with you than me."

 

"But you like her, I know you like her…"

 

"Sure I like her, but I love you more. And hey, if you run off with this wife, who knows, maybe I'll be allowed to choose my own wife next time!"

 

"I… I don't know what to say."

 

"I know little sis. Just think about it and talk to Regina. If you want to do it I'll help you. You just say the word."

 

He smiled at her one last time and left the room.

 

Emma was stunned.

 

Neal knew, and he wasn't angry. He still loved her, and he wanted to help her to be with Regina.

 

She felt joy and hope bubble up in her chest.

 

Perhaps she and Regina could be together after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE: THIS FIC HAS MOVED!** From now on all new chapters will be posted to <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244625>  
>  I realised I should have posted this as one multi-chapter fic rather than a series, so I thought it better to switch over while the chapter count was low!


End file.
